Song Drabbles
by RebelWriter6561
Summary: Short drabbles centered around songs. All characters, only slight pairings.


~*~ So, this was the song prompt challenge, where you write when the song is playing, then stop when it does, except I cheated and used songs from my super-awesome HiNaBN playlist. So they're mostly drabbles with the songs as inspiration. I covered all the characters. They're organized alphabetically by song title, like how my playlist is. And yes there's two ConWorth drabbles but _who cares!  
><em>Musical Muse:…see below.  
>Warnings: I think there are a few swears here and there.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs. I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective artists. I have nothing but sad.

Beware the Jubjub Bird and Shun the Frumious Bandersnatch

Adelaide surveyed the amount of man-flesh in the room. Definitely a good night for hunting. Some were exceptionally good-looking.

And all were looking her way.

Of course they were. She was the most beautiful woman in the room. None of them could resist her.

She could also feel the eyes of many women staring at her too. Some with envy, some with lust, many with anger over the fact that their boyfriends were ogling her instead of them.

Let them look. Two hundred years had taught her not to care what anyone thought.

Some bumbling little boy offered to buy her a drink. She declined. It was sweet, but he was far too young for her taste.

Now, that one over there…dark hair, big arms, shady expression. _That _was a man she could really sink her teeth into.

Adelaide ordered a beer and a cocktail, and then sauntered over to the man, swaying her hips and flashing her best smile. This was going to be his lucky night.

Fake It

"You're a damn liar."

Of course Worth saw right through him. Hanna sighed as he pulled his shirt back on. Worth was really glaring at him now, but at least his attention was away from his chest. Mostly.

"Well, ya see Worth-" Hanna tried to explain, but Worth cut him off.

"I don' wanna hear yer stupid excuses again Hanna." Worth threw the bandages into the garbage can and fixed him with his "serious" glare. "Ya gotta tell the zombie friend of yers."

Hanna shook his head furiously. "No, I can't. Francis…won't understand." He trailed off unhappily. He loved his friend deeply and fiercely, like a brother and a friend, but he couldn't tell him _that_. He was sure that Jacob knew _something_, but didn't want to ask. Because he was too nice.

"Try, Hanna. I'm serious." Worth was. He knew that look in his eye. "Ya can't keep it a secret forever."

Hanna sighed. "I know." He whispered.

But he could try.

Fireflies

"…Fin, you awake?"

"…Of course Casimiro. You just woke me."

"…sorry. Can't sleep."

A sigh from the other side of the bed. Finas rolled over to face his friend. "And what do you expect me to do about it?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

Casimiro chewed his lip carefully. "Umm…" Now he felt stupid. But he hated being the only one awake in the middle of the day.

Finas sighed again. Carefully maneuvering himself, he crawled over to Casimiro and settled against his backside. "Count backwards from one thousand." He suggested. "You'll fall asleep before 500."

Casimiro was out before he reached 956.

I Miss You 

The situation could not be more fucked up.

Conrad had gotten so used to having the surly vampire in his apartment with him. It made him feel safe. And it was nice to have someone around.

But Luce had been gone for two weeks. Longer than ever before. The scars on his neck were almost healed.

He couldn't believe it, but he wanted Luce back. He wanted to know he was safe.

He wanted Luce to know he was sorry.

A sharp rattling at his bedroom window. Could it be?

Conrad scrambled from the living room and dashed to his bedroom. Luce stepped from the windowsill onto the floor, white coat already falling from his bony shoulders. Conrad threw himself into his arms.

"Wha-?" Luce sounded surprised. But he did hug back. "Stupid little fag."

And he knew everything was all right.

Nemo

Sometimes, he wondered if he wanted to remember his name.

Knowing his name meant he could find himself, in a phone book or through the internet.

He would find pieces of his old life, put them back together. Maybe he had a family. A job. A home with plenty of nice things locked up tight, waiting for its owner to return.

But he didn't know if he wanted these things or not.

Because that meant the life he had now would have to change.

There was no doubt in his mind that he was a different man now than he had been. What kind of man had he been?

He liked this life. He liked cooking for Hanna, soaking up the redhead's infectious grins. God help him, he even liked chasing after him all night.

Change all this, give it all up? For something he didn't know?

No.

He wouldn't if he could.

He had lived his life once. Someone had killed him. He was given a second change.

There would be no looking back.

Of Wolf and Man

The change came quickly, as it always did on the nights of the full moon. Toni was grateful for once. Normally she had to focus on her charm and her own well of power. But on nights like this, the moon itself brought the change. It was…refreshing.

Most people didn't understand what the change was like. They compared jumping off cliffs and racing cars to the release of tension they felt in their everyday lives. It wasn't like that. Not at all.

It was better. Stronger. More primal.

Toni was a wild beast caged in the world of men. She could play nice for them, if it went along with her own plans. But god help them if they angered her.

Toni the wolf ran through the park. The earth pounded beneath her feet, and she howled at the moon. It felt good to be free.

Teenage Dream

Conrad walked down the street. He was thinking rapidly, almost as quickly as he was walking.

What did Worth want with him anyway? He was just some stupid little freshman, Worth was a senior. He wasn't overly smart or good looking, unlike Worth. He had no idea why Worth would associate with anyone like him.

Well, ok, he did have an idea. Usually when older men came after younger girls…but damnit, he wasn't a girl. The whole fact that he was the same gender as Worth threw a big gay wrench into the equation. Did Worth want to be friends or…

He stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. A bright red Honda stopped next to him. Riding it, looking drool-worthy in tight jeans and a leather jacket, was Worth, of course. The smirk that had initially attracted him was already on his face. "Connie, get on!" he demanded.

Conrad looked up and down the street. There was no one around to see.

He climbed on the bike.

Tik Tok

Many people were unsurprised to learn he was an accountant. He certainly looked like one.

But they were always surprised when they learned that he was something of a party animal in his youth.

Alcohol had little effect on him, so he was actually able to enjoy the raves he went to in his youth. He had participated in the first mosh pit at a Sex Pistols concert. During the punk wave and the European Invasion, he had partied hard with the best of them, his accent ensuring that many American girls were _very _interested in him.

Unfortunately for them, he wasn't interested in them.

These days, his idea of a party was splurging on some expensive booze. Occasionally, when he was feeling nostalgic, he broke out his old Who records.

Just for old time's sake.

Voodoo 

Worth could almost _feel_ the chemicals swimming through his veins. Smoke hung heavy in the air, moving to unfelt currents of air. Sometimes they formed shapes, sometimes not. The presence of _other things_ was in the air

Anyone else would be pissing their pants now. Not Worth. He was actually trained in this, just another stupid skill he had picked up at one point. Like with his actual doctor work, he learned just enough to make it work, then left the practice and did his own thing.

And what do you know? It actually worked.

A stray thought drifted through his blank mind. Just a thought, a picture, a phrase at a time. He didn't know what he was looking for in the smoke. But whatever came, he wanted to be prepared.

Most of the time, when he dabbled, the pictures and thoughts that came clued him in to what would happen in the future. Once he actually saw Hanna get in a fight with a demon. He had cleaned up, gotten ready, and was prepared when Hanna stumbled through the door. Stuff like that didn't happen often, but it was nice to have a warning.

Worth exhaled, and waited to see what tonight would bring.

You're Gonna Go Far Kid

Running errands was Boring. As. Fuck.

But, it was an excuse to get out of the house. And onto the streets where at least he stood a chance if someone decided to wail on him. Because as assholeish he was, hitting his dad back would _not end well_.

So he skateboarded around town, picking up groceries for little old ladies (he would kill himself if any of his friends from school saw him) and generally just slacking away from home. Going home was a bad, bad thing.

One day some greasy-looking Italian guy asked him to deliver a rather-suspicious looking package to an equally suspicious doctor in some back alley. It was good money, so he didn't complain.

Years later, Worth and Lamont would always remind him of this, right before asking him to run an errand on a discount. Veser always took their grimy money with his shark grin.

While before it had been an escape, now it was just fun.

A/N: I have my reasons for each song. Mostly stupid reasons, but still!

Beware the Jubjub Bird etc. by Forgive Durden: Listen to the lyrics! Totally a vampire song. Absolutely about Adelaide. And the best part is the album is called Wonderland. And what's the bar that Hanna and friends are always hanging around in?

Fake It by Seether: The lyrics are about lying, and souls, and…stuff. Don't look at me like that, it works!

Fireflies by Owl City: It's a song about insomnia. I'd imagine that vampires have a problem falling asleep. Oh, and the "count backwards from 1000" thing. That's what my parents told me to do when I couldn't sleep. _And it works_.

I Miss You by Blink 182: Um…fanfic of a fanfic? Takes place in the Dead of Night universe, where Worth is a vampire and such. Scary how well it fits.

Nemo by Nightwish: Obligatory Nightwish song. Nemo means lost in Latin, and the song is about someone who loses their memory and name. Obvious connection is obvious.

Of Wolf and Man by Metallica: Werewolf song. Duh.

Teenage Dream by Katy Perry: Young!ConWorth makes me break into a big cheesy grin, _every time_. And I can totally see Worth on a motorcycle. The version of the song I was listening to is Darren Criss from Glee covering it, so it's that much better.

Tik Tok by Ke$ha: Don't laugh; it was the only Ples song I could think of. Party song, which made me think of young Ples, and how he was probably a party animal, considering how much he drinks now. Lucky duck, he got to see the Sex Pistols live! And probably the Beatles too. _Jealous_.

Voodoo by Godsmack: Remember how Worth mentioned thinking about being a witch doctor? I totally think he dabbled at least a little!

You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring: This song screams Veser for some reason. Cause it's an awesome song and he's an awesome character. That's why.

Review Please! And if you've got any other HiNaBN song ideas, I'd like to hear them! ~*~


End file.
